runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Guardians Of Guthix
Disputed Information The information on this page has been disputed and could be corrupt. Please edit in some type of reference to prove of it's existence in RuneScape to the page. If you believe this Clan is a fake, please post evidence on the talk page. Contact an Administrator to review the Clan's Authentication to either have the template removed or for the clan page to be potentially deleted. Do not remove this template unless the problem has been resolved. For information why this template is here visit this page Here at Guardians of Guthix, we plan to bring peace among all human beings while Guthix, our lord, is in his deep rest. We have clan events, Clan requirements, and tons of other fun stuff to do! Requirements There are various methods to gain access in this clan. A player need fullfill only one of six possible clan requirements to join. Main Requirements Our main requirements for the clan are 80+ Combat or 1200 Total Pure Requirements Our pure requirements are as follows: 70+ Combat With: 80+ Ranged OR 80+ Magic OR 170+ Attack and Strength Skiller Requirements Our Skiller Requirements are as follows: 2 Skills above 85 OR 1 Skill above 90 Events In Guardians of Guthix we have a large variety of events. We offer: # Fists of Guthix # Clan Wars # Pvp Worlds # Bounty hunter # Large Variety of skilling events # God Wars # Revenant Hunting # And Many More!!! Positions In The Guardians of Guthix we have a large amount of positions you can get. There are: # Triumvirate # Event Coordinator # Moderator # Bringer of Balance # Priest # Senior Member # Follower # Clan Friend # Ally Triumvirate The Leader of the Guardians of Guthix. It's powers are: # Have access to Admin CPU # Have access to Accept members in the clan # Has Power to enforce Laws within the clan # Has the Power to give positions to members in the clan # Has Power to Moderate Everything within the clan Event Coordinator The Second Highest Position in the Guardians of Guthix. It's powers are: # Have access to Moderate the events forum # Have access to declare war on other clans # Have access to accept wars and alliances of other clans # Has power to make events for the clan Moderator The Third Highest Position in the Guardians of Guthix. It's powers are: # Have access to Mod Cpu # Have access to moderate everything in the clan. # Has power to help the Triumvirate in passing laws and ideas Bringer of Balance The Fourth Highest Position in the Guardians of Guthix. It's powers are: # Have access to moderate the most active forums in the Guardians of Guthix # Have access to Mod Cpu for certain forums # Has power to grand ideas for the clan. Also known as: # Mini Mod # Bob Priest Unknown Position at this time. His powers might be: # To spread the word of the Guardians of Guthix # To recruit new members within the clan # The Power to grant ideas for the clan. Senior Member The Fifth Highest Position in the Guardians of Guthix. Its powers are: # To access the Void # To bring ideas to the clan # To encourage people to join the clan Follower The last position of the Guardians Of Guthix. Its powers are: # To come to clan events # To post on forums regularly How to join # Go to www.GuardiansofGuthix.com # Register on our forums # Fill out a application chart # Wait until getting accepted Category:Clans Category:Guardians Of Guthix